trashlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Wright
Ivan Wright is a main character and usually the love interest of Chanticlear Lee. He is one of four characters in the Dream Team. Ivan is a comic artist known for his work on The Neon City Project. He also did a few short religious comics at the beginning of his career, which are often still handed out at those frozen yogurt shops that are way too into other peoples' religious business and keep piles of tiny bibles behind the counter. You know the ones. He's deeply religious, but doesn't ever try to force others to comply with his faith. He believes that God is good, and will be good to all humans that deserve it, regardless of their faith. Appearance Ivan is a tall man with broad shoulders and an imposing stature. He's pale, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He tries to keep his hair combed back, but his bangs are a bit long and don't often behave, leading him to wear various clips or barrettes to keep his hair out of his eyes while he works. The most prominent feature he has is his full and very handsome beard, which he takes very good care of. He's got quite a bit of muscle from rock climbing, which is one of his favorite things to do. It makes him feel like Spider-man. Even though he gets regular exercise because of this, he still has a bit of a chubby tummy. He doesn't mind, and feels that it just makes for nicer hugs. As a child, Ivan was very average. No beard to speak of. His beard grew in at pretty much the first available opportunity, and he had a fine beard by age 16. With his beard and already well-off height, he was able to pass for a 19 year old quite well. However, if he were to ever shave his beard, it'd be quite similar to shaving four years off. Without the facial hair, he looked even younger than he actually was. Personality In his childhood, Ivan idolized and looked up to one man above everyone else: Superman. He always wanted to be a hero just like him, and though he eventually accepted he'd never fly or lift cars, he never gave up on his desire to help people. He was especially good to his grandma Inga, and was arguably closer with her than he was with his parents. Ivan is a gentle soul with a love of adventure. Although he's now an adult, he'll always be a child at heart. He has many passions, such as comics, video games, his religion, and cooking. He's cheerful and selfless- if he ever needed to, he'd gladly put his life on the line for someone else. He believes that anyone can be good, and that no one is inherently evil. He still loves superheroes, Superman in particular, and loves to put together elaborate costumes to wear to conventions. He knows it's kid stuff and does get a little embarrassed, but it's still something he loves. It usually takes him a long time to fall in love, and he tends to be oblivious to most flirting. Relationships he kiss chanti Trivia bear Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Precious Sons Category:Greaser Gang Category:Dream Team